¡Navidad tenía que ser!
by CasRubio
Summary: l lla siempre ha sido la chica torpe pero su mala suerte era peor en navidad,ahora su mamá hace un fiesta en grande,como siempre algo pasa pero alguien especial la consuela,entonces se da cuenta que la navidad no era tan mala después de todo.


**Hola! Soy nueva escritora aqui en FF, es mi primera historia y espero que les guste mucho así como a mi me gusto escribirla, es corta lo se pero fue todo lo que puedo salir de mi cabeza xD**

**Para la ropa veré si puedo poner los links en mi perfil para que pueden imaginársela mejor ya que eso no se me da muy bien.**

**Espero que lo disfruten y dejen Reviews.**

**Besos y abrazos...**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Bella, apresúrate-me grito mi "querida" hermana, nótese el sarcasmo.

-Por favor Alice, no me gusta la navidad.

En si la navidad era una época muy hermosa pero año tras año en Noche Buena algo me tenía que pasar y no era algo bueno precisamente.

Este año Alice me arreglo muy linda, me puso un vestido azul muy hermoso, me llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas, dejaba ver mas de lo que me gustaría pero debía admitir que me veía muy hermosa. Y para terminar de rematar me puso unos tacones Louboutin plateados de unos 6 cm; Alice me había dicho que tuviera mucho cuidado ya que no quería zapatos sin tacón y con lo torpe que era quien sabe que podría pasar. Estaba segura que seria uno de mis peores años.

-Bella-dijo Alice en tono cansado- quien te asegura que se te caerá el pavo enzima-me sonroje de solo recordar el año pasado-te vez magnifica, te prometo que este año te gustara-me guiño un ojo.

Esperaba que Alice tuviera razón, este año mamá había decidido invitar a todas sus amigas con sus respectivas familias para hacer una gran fiesta navideña.

La casa era grande así que habíamos tardado una semana en arreglar toda la casa, había quedado hermoso, adornos navideños en las puertas, un pino enorme en la sala, la casa por fuera llena de luces y adornos, se veía todo tan hogareño, tal vez esta vez no seria tan malo.

Alice y yo bajamos las escaleras porque los invitados ya estaban llegando y ella estaba ansiosa de ver llegar a su novio y su familia.

Jasper el novio de Alice era muy apuesto y simpático, llevaban ya varios años saliendo con mi hermana, se amaban con locura y hoy delante de todo le pediría que se casara con el. Mi hermana con sus 23 años podía perfectamente decir por si misma y sabia que le diría que si a Jasper.

Jasper tenía una hermana llamada Rosalie, era sin duda la mujer más hermosa que yo había visto en mi vida, cualquier mujer por más hermosa que fuera se sentiría menos estando a su lado, era muy buena conto mundo pero cuando se enojaba no podías calmarla con nada del mundo. Ella había dicho que no quería venir ya que hace poco se habían mudado la familia Cullen al pueblo y al instante sintió una gran atracción hacia Emmett así que había dicho que prefería pasar navidad con ellos pero Alice quería que la pasáramos todos juntos así que invito a la familia Cullen.

La mayoría de los invitados ya estaban el la sala, era una fiesta de gala y todos se veían muy bien. Saludamos a todos y Alice partió a la cocina para ayudarle un poco a mamá.

Tocaron la puerta y fui a abrir, grata la sorpresa fue al ver a la familia Hale, los cuatro integrantes con sus mejores galas; Jasper venia vestido con un traje negro que le quedaba de maravilla; Rosalie eran sin duda era la gracia viva, traía puesto un vestido rojo mas arriba de la rodilla que estaba muy hermoso y para terminar de acabar su look unos lance plateados.

Salude a todos y los invite a pasar, al final Rosalie se quedo afuera y llamo a alguien que hasta ahora no había visto, era un tipo enorme que bien podría ser un luchador profesional y me viera dado miedo sino tuviera una sonrisa muy picara en sus labios.

-Bella te presento a mi novio Emmett Cullen, Emmett te presento a Isabella Swan la hermana de la novia de mi hermano.

-Mucho gusto Emmett, pero dime solo Bella- le tendí mi mano para estrecharla pero al tomarla me jalo y me dio un abrazo de oso.

-El gusto es mío Bella. Te presento a mi familia.

Detrás de ellos estaba la familia Cullen. Me presento a su padre Carlisle Cullen, era doctor del hospital de Forks pero mas que doctor parecía un modelo; a su madre, Esme, ella era muy hermosa, tenia la cara en forma de corazón y cabello color caramelo, ella me saludo con un beso en la mejilla y me dijo que podía contar con ella para lo que yo quisiera. Al final me presento a su hermano menor, tenía 20 años igual que yo y se llamaba Edward. Su nombre sonaba algo viejo pero al verlo casi me quedo con la boca abierta, era un adonis griego, traía puesto un traje negro con una corbata azul, sus músculos se marcaban sobre su saco, al ver sus ojos me perdí totalmente eran de un color verde profundo y su cabello de un tono cobrizo lo traía desordenado. Vi como el me examinada de pies a cabeza y cuando me toco saludarlo me temblaron las piernas ya que me dio una sonrisa que me dejo sin aliento.

Todos pasaron y se sentaron en los cómodos sofás de mamá. No podía dejar de mirar a Edward, era tan apuesto, y cuando el me cachaba mirándolo me ponía roja como un tomate y me sonreía, yo solo volteaba la mirada y después de un rato volvía a pasar lo mismo.

Alice salió de la cocina con una bandeja con agua para los invitados. Ella se veía hermosa, traía puesto un vestido rosa muy arriba de la rodilla con un cinturón negro a la cintura y puntos negros en la falda. Al ver a Jasper se emociono y camino rápido hacia mi y me dio la bandeja del agua, y después corrió hacia Jasper, al llegar junto a el se sentó en sus piernas y se besaron como si no hubiera nadie presente, después de ese corto intercambio de salida saludo a todos, al parecer ya conocía a los Cullen. Cuando vi que ella se puso a platicar con Rosalie supe que ya no me pediría la bandeja de las aguas, así que me puse a repartirla.

Llevaba la mitad ya repartida sin ningún accidente pero ¡vamos! siendo yo, algo tenía que pasar, al llegar a Edward me tropecé con mis propios pies y caí sobre Edward, le tire todo el contenido de la charola encima, ¡que pena! Creo que ahora si estaba mas roja que el vestido de Rosalie. Salí corriendo para subir las escaleras pero la noche no acababa, al subir el primer escalón tropecé con el y caí al suelo, ya no podía ver bien, las lágrimas nublaban mi vista, puede observar como Alice se paraba y también escuche como se reían todos. No puede más y me pare para volver a subir las escaleras con más cuidado. Al llegar a mi habitación me tire boca abajo a mi cama y me deje llevar por las lagrimas, ¡claro este año seria mejor! Maldije a Alice internamente.

Me estaba quedando dormida cuando oí unos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

-¡Alice vete de aquí!

Escuche como la puerta se abría, mataría a Alice, estaba segura, pero no era Alice. Me quede estática al ver a Edward, de seguro estaría horrible, mi cabello desordenado, el maquillaje corrido. Al analizar a Edward vi que su camisa blanca estaba manchada de rojo, me sonroje y baje mi mirada.

-tartamudeé-lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes Bella-cuando dijo eso me derretí, su voz era hermosa y mi nombre sonaba hermoso cuando el lo decía- Vi cuando te caíste en las escaleras, Alice me ayudo un poco con la mancha de la camisa y después subí, ¿te lastimaste?- me volví a sonrojar, baje la mirada y me puse a llorar- Tranquila Bella, esta bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Esta bien? ¿Qué esta bien? ¡Te tire el agua encima, me caí al subir las escaleras y todo mundo se rio de mi!-sonrió y poco a poco se acerco a mi y me abrazo- ¿Qué es lo chistoso?-dije ahora enojada. Pero le devolví el abrazo.

-Que eres hermosa, Bella. Allá abajo no te quitaba la mirada de encima pero veo que no solo sonriendo eres hermosa.

Me sonroje como un tomate y rio, eso hizo que me sonrojara mas y el ensanchara su sonrisa. Tomo mi mentón con una mano y subió mi mirada que estaba baja para que no viera mi sonrojo, cuando lo vi a los ojos quede hipnotizada con sus ojos verdes, me perdí en ellos. Poco a poco el se fue acercando a mi, varias veces voltio a ver mis labio y cuando había milímetros separándonos no pude mas y junte mis labios con los suyos y nos besamos. Ya después me atendría las consecuencias, el era un desconocido para mi. Deje mi mente en blanco, olvidando que hoy era navidad, que el vestido estaba manchado, que abajo había gente riéndose por lo que pase, me olvide de todo. Cuando nos separamos, dejamos nuestra frentes juntas, el sonrió de la manera mas hermosas que alguna vez había visto, me sonroje y sonreí de vuelta.

Entonces sin precio aviso entro Alice a la habitación, cuando voltié a verla la mire horrorizada, estaba con un hombre en mi habitación los dos sentados en la cama, ella abrió los ojos como platos al vernos y dijo:

-Bueno Bella creo que alguien mejor te consoló, pero chicos a la próxima vez espérense tantito, estamos en plena fiesta y papá acaba de llegar y esta preguntando por ti Bella, así que mejor bajen antes de que papá vea a su pequeña en esta situación-me sonroje otra vez. Rio, nos guiño un ojo y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Creo que es mejor que bajemos-dijo Edward- ya después continuaremos donde lo dejamos-me guiño un ojo, se paro de la cama y me tendió su mano, la tome y nos dirigimos a la sala.

Ya estaba pensando que la navidad no era tan mala después de todo, pero cuando Alice entro y mal interpreto todo creo que esos buenos pensamientos se esfumaron.


End file.
